Engines, such as internal combustion engines, may utilize a piston that reciprocates in a cylinder. Seals may be disposed around sides of the piston to inhibit flow of lubricant past the seals into a combustion portion of the cylinder. However, due to low pressure in the combustion portion at idle, as well as slightly higher pressure in the crankcase due to a reduction in crankcase scavenging process, the pressure differential across the piston sealing rings is reduced and oil carryover, or the movement of oil past the seals of the piston into the combustion portion of the cylinder, may occur. The longer the period of time spent idling, the more oil carryover may occur. For example, locomotive engines may idle for days at a time, increasing the potential amount of oil carryover. Oil entering the combustion portion of the cylinder may accumulate in the combustion portion and/or in one or more additional portions of the engine along a path for exhaust from the cylinder. When the engine is operated under load, the accumulated oil may result in health or safety concerns, increased exhaust emissions, and/or fouling of exhaust systems and/or aftertreatment devices (e.g., due to sulfur or other materials in the oil from the oil carryover).